secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy the Kid
Billy the Kid, born Henry McCarty, (November 23, 1859 – July 14, 1881) is an immortal servant of Quetzalcoatl. He aids Niccolò Machiavelli in his service of the Dark Elders. Early life Billy the Kid, also known as William Henry McCarty, Henry Antrim, and William H. Bonney was a 19th-century outlaw, and according to legend he killed 21 people, but it is believed that it was actually four to nine. The Sorceress In the Sorceress Billy and Machiavelli meet up to kill Perenelle on Alcatraz, but ultimately fail when Perenelle steals their boat, get back to San Fransisco, and steal Billy's Thunderbird, stranding Machiavelli and Billy. Black Hawk eventually comes to rescue them. The Warlock “When I went to school-which I did for a bit-we were thought a saying that really stuck with me. ‘It is better than one man die for the people than the whole nation perish.’” -Billy the Kid, ''The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel: The Warlock, Page 353'' Billy and Machiavelli decide not to release the monsters on San Francisco, and therefore both become Warlocks or wato loga. They are knocked unconscious by Virginia Dare and her Flute. Dee decides he will kill Billy and asks if Machiavelli will let him do it. Machiavelli responds by asking Billy what he wants to do. Billy says that he thinks it is better for him to die than for the people of San Francisco to. A sphinx steps forward and wrap her tongue around him. However, Virginia Dare saves him by using her flute. She says that she’s known Billy for a long time and that she wishes for him to die in a nobler way than being eaten by “some raggedy lion-monster-thingy.” She reminds him that he owes her. The Enchantress Billy and Machiavelli have become allies with everyone who remains on Alcatraz. They fight the monsters and discover magic spears that are dangerous weapons. He almost kills Perenelle accidentally, but the crow goddess leaps in front of her. Billy is injured by a Karkinos, an enormous crab monster, but Machiavelli sacrifices some of his own strength - ageing himself considerably in the process - in an attempt to save Billy's life. Powers and Abilities Billy doesn't know much about his Auric abilities. He didn't even know about his Aura until he fell off a cliff and his Aura healed him. What little he knows was taught to him by Black Hawk. * Appearance Billy is described as short and slight, with a thin and scrawny body. He is unkempt looking, unshaven, with a stubbly beard and straggly, long hair. He has bright blue eyes that occasionally flash crimson. He is thin faced, with prominent front teeth. He generally wears a t-shirt (although has been seen in a denim shirt also) with frayed jeans and cowboy boots, which he has hand made. Relationships Allies * Niccolo Machiavelli: Billy forms a friendship and alliance with Niccolò Machiavelli, and they decide to become Waerloga ''when they disobey their masters to save humani. * Black Hawk: He also has a long friendship with Black Hawk. * Virginia Dare: He apparently is also an old friend of Virginia Dare's . * 'Scathach: Has teamed up with Scáthach on at least one occasion, in Billy the Kid and the Vampyres of Vegas, where he describes her as "striking." * '''His gang of immortals: He mentions this to Machiavelli when they plan to kill Perenelle. Enemies * He probably had a lot of enemies, because he´s very cheeky and impulsive. He also had his famous temper, but he controlled it. * Dee: After deciding that he was not going to awaken the monsters on Alcatraz, Dee’s hatred grew for him. ''Trivia'' * Billy drives a 1960 red Thunderbird convertible, which he prizes highly. In The Necromancer, it is stolen by Perenelle.